Lightsaber Crystal
Crystals are looted and reward items needed by Force Sensitive/Jedi for their Lightsabers. Crystals come in different colors and different qualities. A crystal needs to be tuned by a Jedi before being usable in a lightsaber. Once a crystal is tuned, it can be used in any Lightsaber, but can only be used by the Force Sensitive/Jedi that had tuned it. Power Crystals Power Crystals are clear crystals that work in the same way that pearls work by adding damage to the Lightsaber. Lightsabers can only have 1 color crystal, but may have many Power Crystals. Power Crystals can be looted from just about any Elite MOB as random Loot. The Perfect variant is looted through the Rare Loot System. *'Perfect' - Up to 23/25 damage *Flawless - 20-22 possibly more or less *Premium - Up to 17/18 damage *Select - Up to 14/15 damage *Quality - Up to 12/13 damage *Good - Up to 10/11 damage *Fair - Up to 5/6 damage *Poor - Up to 3/4 damage Krayt Pearls Krayt Pearls can also be used as Power crystals if its not scratched or chipped. They can be looted from Krayt Dragons, but may also be found in Treasure chests. ::*Ancient - 20/22 damage ::*Flawless - 19/20 damage ::*Premium - Up to 18/19 damage ::*Select - Up to 14/15 damage ::*Quality - Up to 12/13 damage ::*Good - Up to 10/11 damage ::*Fair - Up to 5/6 damage ::*Poor - Up to 3/4 damage Basic Color Crystals All basic color crystals add an elemental damage of 2% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage. Color Crystals can be looted from just about any MOB as random Loot. The Base DPS and Damage of a Lightsaber is not actually modified by the Color Crystal. However, the Weapon DPS will reflect the increase. To get the increase to remove, first pull the color crystal and all power crystals/pearl from the saber, then logout for 10 minutes. When you log back in the saber's true base dps is restored. Brown Orange Red Dark Red Yellow Blue Dark Blue Light Green Dark Green Dark Yellow Light Purple Dark Purple Special Color Crystals Special Color Crystals are rare items, and are often difficult to obtain. Windu's Guile Permafrost Kenobi's Legacy Blackwing Crystal B'nar's Sacrifice Lava Crystal Sunrider's Destiny Bondara's Folly Bane's Heart Cunning of Tyranus *Cunning of Tyranus Lightsaber Crystal *'Elemental Damage:' Heat (~6% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal was named after the Sith Lord, Darth Tyranus . *'A legendary loot in the Rare Loot System.' *Update (10/21/2011): Now available as a loot drop from Raids. Allya's Redemption *Allya's Redemption Lightsaber Crystal *'Elemental Damage:' Acid (~6% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal was named after the Rogue Jedi, Allya . *'Obtained through Witches of Dathomir.' Allya's Exile *Allya's Exile Lightsaber Crystal *'Elemental Damage:' Heat (~6% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal was named after the Rogue Jedi, Allya . *'Obtained through Witches of Dathomir.' Baas' Wisdom Elemental Damage: Cold (~4% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal can be obtained through the Raid System as of Hotfix 21.4 Dawn of Dagobah Elemental Damage: Acid(~4% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal can be obtained through the Raid System as of Hotfix 21.4 Gallia's Intuition Elemental Damage: Electrical (~4% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal can be obtained through the Raid System as of Hotfix 21.4 Horn's Future Elemental Damage:Electrical (~4% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal can be obtained through the Raid System as of Hotfix 21.4 Kit's Ferocity Elemental Damage: Acid(~4% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal can be obtained through the Raid System as of Hotfix 21.4 Kun's Blood Elemental Damage: Heat (~4% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal can be obtained through the Raid System as of Hotfix 21.4 Maul's Vengence Elemental Damage: Heat (~5% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal can be obtained through the Raid System as of Hotfix 21.4 Mundi's Response Elemental Damage: Cold (~4% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal can be obtained through the Raid System as of Hotfix 21.4 Prowess of Plo Koon Elemental Damage: Electrical (~4% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal can be obtained through the Raid System as of Hotfix 21.4 Qui-Gon's Devotion Elemental Damage: Acid(~4% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal can be obtained through the Raid System as of Hotfix 21.4 Quintessence of the Force Elemental Damage: Electricity (~4% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal can be obtained through the Raid System as of Hotfix 21.4 Strength of Luminara Elemental Damage: Cold (~4% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal can be obtained through the Raid System as of Hotfix 21.4 Ulic's Redemption Elemental Damage: Acid(~4% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) Notes: This crystal can be obtained through the Raid System as of Hotfix 21.4 External links *Lightsaber crystals Category:Lightsabers Category:Jedi Category:Loot Category:Lightsaber Crystals